


Personal Assistance

by southsidestyle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Mentions of Choni, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Under-Desk oral sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: "I'd love to work with you,” Veronica admits, a little flirtatiously to test the waters.Toni looks like she might pick up on it, because a small smile spread across her plump, kissable lips. “And what kind ofpositionsare available for me?”Veronica’s more than a little surprised at Toni’s brazen attitude, expecting things to stay relatively harmless for now, so things with Cheryl must be worse than Veronica initially thought. Oh well, if Toni’s not worried about the redhead, than neither is she.“I’m sure I can find a position for you under me,” Veronica smirks, keeping her eyes locked on Toni’s as she wraps her lips around the straw of her milkshake and sucks.
Relationships: Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Personal Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless Lopaz porn for you. Enjoy. Originally posted on another account and moved over here.

To say Veronica was intrigued by Toni’s text and request to meet her at Pop’s would be an understatement. 

She’s friendly with the other girl, but the only time they’ve spent any time alone together was to rescue Cheryl from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, so unless the pale redhead has fallen into her mother’s cruel clutches once again, she can’t imagine why Toni wants to meet with her.

Veronica waits at her regular table, sipping a milkshake and responding to some business emails until Toni slips into the booth across from her. 

“Hey, thanks for meeting me,” Toni starts with, shrugging her Pretty Poisons jacket off her shoulders as she gets settled into her seat. 

“No trouble,” Veronica assures her, hitting send on one last email before she clicks her phone off and gives Toni her full attention. “Now, tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine afternoon, Antoinette Topaz?”

She regards the girl across from her with interest, taking in how gorgeous Toni in the pink and purple neon lighting of the diner. She always looks amazing—Veronica isn’t just noticing this by any means—but it’s something she can’t help but note as the former Serpent seems to consider her words. 

“I’m looking for a job,” Toni explains, palms flat on the table in front of her, anxious fingers drumming a beat. “I haven’t worked since your dad bought the Wyrm and as grateful as I am for everything Cheryl does for me, I just… I need to be earning my own money. I feel weird living off her, especially with things being so weird between us right now.”

Veronica quirks an eyebrow up at that last confession, momentarily bypassing the rest of Toni’s speech as she perks up in further intrigue. “Things are weird? Why are things weird?”

Toni shakes her head and runs a tired hand through her hair. “I don’t even know,” she sighs out heavily. “She’s just been really clingy lately. Or maybe it’s me, just needing space. Things have just been off since I moved in and I need something of my own again, you know?”

The raven haired girl knows all about that. “I absolutely do know, and I would be my pleasure to help you out.”

“Really?” Toni questions, sounding surprised and relieved that it was that easy.

“Of course, I'd love to work with you,” Veronica admits, a little flirtatiously to test the waters.

Toni looks like she might pick up on it, because a small smile spread across her plump, kissable lips. “What kind of _positions_ are available for me?”

Veronica’s more than a little surprised at Toni’s brazen attitude, expecting things to stay relatively harmless for now, so things with Cheryl must be worse than Veronica initially thought. 

Oh well, if Toni’s not worried about the redhead, than neither is she. 

“I’m sure I can find a position for you under me,” Veronica smirks, keeping her eyes locked on Toni’s as she wraps her lips around the straw of her milkshake and sucks. 

\---

Toni’s official title under Veronica is Personal Assistant, and much like Reggie, who _personally assisted_ Veronica before her, most of the things she assists her with are off the books.

It starts innocently enough, with a shoulder massage after a long day of meetings and trying to stay a step ahead of Hiram.

“I’m starting to question how wise it is to have another casino night so soon,” Veronica sighs as she drops her head, giving Toni’s soft hands more room to work. “I’m exhausted.”

“Is it too late to postpone it?” Toni wonders from behind the girl, listening to Veronica intently as she works out all the stress in her shoulders. “Do you want me to call Elio and see what we can work out?”

“No, no,” Veronica sighs again, reaching up to still one of Toni’s hands by lacing their fingers together. “You’re sweet to offer and be concerned, but I'm just venting. I can handle it.”

Toni hums and leans forward, her soft lips brushing the shell of Veronica’s ear. “The tension in your shoulders says otherwise,” she gently disagrees, slipping her free hand forward to cup Veronica’s chin and tilt her face to the side so she can see her. “How does a back rub sound?”

Veronica shivers at her words and the way her breath tickles her sensitive skin. “That sounds absolutely _heavenly_.”

The hand on her face drops down and Toni wiggles her fingers until Veronica places her other hand in hers and lets her pull her to her feet. 

“Then come with me.”

Toni leads her to the backroom, where Veronica has set up a makeshift bedroom for when she can’t stand staying in the same apartment as her father. It’s nothing fancy or what she’s used to, and certainly not furnished enough to live in, but it’s enough for what she needs it for. And it will be enough for tonight. 

Veronica lets Toni strip her until she’s in nothing but her tiny black panties, and even though there’s an obvious hunger in the Southsider’s eyes, she must commend Toni for keeping things professional as she lays Veronica out on the bed and straddles her round ass. 

“That feels amazing, Toni,” Veronica moans the other girl’s fingers start working their magic. 

Toni rubs the delicious smelling oil all over Veronica’s bare back, getting her nice and lubed up before she starts applying the pressure where it’s needed; fingers kneading into soft flesh in some places, while the heel of her hand uses more pressure in others. 

“You work too hard,” Toni chastises her gently, brushing dark hair off her back so she can get to her shoulders again. “You’re amazing at what you do, but you need to relieve your stress sometimes. It’s not good to let it build up this much.”

“Mmm,” Veronica groans, eyes closing as she imagines all the different ways she would love to relieve her stress with Toni. “Maybe you can help _assist_ me with that too,” she practically purrs, waiting just a moment before she starts to turn over. 

Toni doesn’t protest the shift, just lets her hands fall to the bed on either side of the other girl so she can lift her weight off her until she’s settled onto her back beneath her. 

Veronica’s eyelashes flutter as they open, and she wonders if they look as hungry as Toni’s do as she looks down at her exposed breasts. 

“What do you say, Antoinette?” she whispers, watching the Southsider’s face carefully. She can see the obvious want there, clear as day, but there’s an obvious battle going on too; she knows Toni and Cheryl are on a break right now, but a break isn’t as clear cut as a break up, and she imagines Toni’s thinking the same thing.

But when she suddenly leans down and crashes her lips against Veronica’s, it’s clear that Toni’s want for the raven haired beauty is stronger than whatever loyalty—or at least obligation—she might feel towards Cheryl.

\---

That’s the first night Toni and Veronica have sex, but it’s certainly not the last. 

At first, it just happens about once a week, when Veronica needs to unwind at the end of it and she needs Toni’s help to do so, but it doesn’t take long for it to become more frequent and less about stress; it’s around the sixth time it happens that they drop the pretense and just admit that the sex they have is about relieving sexual tension more than anything else. 

“Josie’s going to be here to practice any minute,” Veronica mumbles against Toni’s lips, spreading her legs wider for the former Serpent to slip her hand between. 

“Then I better be on my game, huh?" Toni mumbles back, nipping at Veronica’s bottom lip as she easily slips two fingers into her wet heat. 

Veronica's breath hitches as Toni fingers her, not having the time to ease her into it before she starts pumping. Her breath catches in her throat as she whines the other girl’s name, clinging to her shoulders to hold her close. Her orgasm is building already—Toni’s skills with her fingers and her tongue are unmatched by anyone else Veronica has ever been with—but before it can burst, the sound of heels clicking against the stairs of the speakeasy rip the feeling away from her. 

“What the hell?!" Josie’s screeching before either of them can move, and instead of their instincts forcing them apart, Toni and Veronica stay frozen in place; Veronica sitting on a table, legs spread, and Toni between them, fingers buried inside her cunt. 

“Josie…” is all Veronica can say, too mortified to turn around and look at the newest arrival. Instead, she drops her forehead against Toni’s shoulder and hides her face in her neck. 

“What the hell is going on down here?” she demands again, and Toni tightens her hold on Veronica, as if to shield her from Josie’s reaction. 

“Can you just give us a minute, please?” Toni finally asks, her free hand moving up to cup the back of Veronica’s head in comfort. Josie makes a noise that’s a mix of a scoff and a laugh, but she doesn’t say anything else before Veronica hears her heels again. “It’s okay, she’s gone.”

Veronica finally pulls away from Toni when she knows they’re alone again, and her cheeks feel like they’re on fire as she looks at the other girl. She doesn’t know why she’s freaking out so badly, since Toni and Cheryl are officially broken up now and she’s single herself, but they decided to keep their arrangement a secret for a reason—that reason being a jealous, petty redhead with a vicious streak a mile long—and now they’ve been found out, and by said redhead’s best friend, no less.

“I’m so sorry,” she tells Toni, chewing the inside of her cheek as she tries to read the pinkette's expression—trying to figure out if this is the end of their arrangement or not. 

“It’s not your fault, V,” Toni assures Veronica, leaning forward to press a sweet kiss against her lips. “It’s mine, for not being able to resist you.” 

Veronica’s blush deepens, but she giggles and pulls away when Toni tries to kiss her again. “You’re insatiable,” she scolds her, moaning when Toni curls her fingers teasingly before finally pulling them out of her pussy. “Come on, let’s go try to explain this to Josie.”

She hops down from the table and straightens her skirt before kissing Toni on the cheek and instructing her to stay down here while she goes to handle the singer.

\---

Veronica gets Josie to reluctantly swear her secrecy by giving her a raise, more performances, and by giving her word to put an end to her relationship with Toni until they’re ready to tell Cheryl.

She follows through on two of the three promises. 

They do keep their distance for a few days—which is a lot for them, by that point—but as Cheryl starts getting more cruel in her heartbreak and Hiram’s plans start to amp up, the two girls start needing each other too much to truly stay away for too long. 

So when Veronica informs Toni of her important meeting with Elio one afternoon, and the former Serpent picks up on her intense nerves, Toni wordlessly ushers Veronica into her office, shuts the door and sits her down in her chair.

“Relax, baby,” Toni coos, dropping to her knees and spreading Veronica’s. She doesn’t take her eyes off the raven haired girl’s face as she reaches up under her skirt and slips her panties down her tan thighs and off her legs before pulling her body to the edge of the seat. “Just lean back and let me calm those nerves, okay?”

Veronica smiles adoringly and nods, leaning back and sighing as Toni immediately leans in and takes her first swipe up her slit. 

She’s wet and writhing within a minute, all of her nerves and worries forgotten as Toni’s tongue laps at her pussy; first licking through her soft folds lazily, until her clit is throbbing for attention by the time she finally gives it. 

Veronica arches off the chair as Toni takes her clit into her mouth, sucking on it gently before she starts tracing shapes and letters on it, driving her crazy in no time at all. She brings her fingers to thread into Toni’s pink highlighted hair while the other hand grips the arm of her chair tightly, and she almost bites off her own lip trying to keep her moans in the first time she comes. 

Toni’s name is being chanted over and over again in her head as her orgasm washes over her, but she doesn’t get the chance to enjoy the afterglow because the knob of the door starts to turn before she gets the chance to.

“Shit , shit, shit, under the desk, get under the desk,” Veronica quickly orders, waiting until Toni’s scrambled into the hollow part of desk before she turns her chair and rolls it into place, ensuring that her exposed lower half is hidden by the time Elio is entering her office. “You’re early.”

“A good businessman always is,” Elio reminds her, playing nice as he closes the door behind him and moves to greet his sometimes business partner. Veronica carefully shoots up before he can walk around her desk, and leans over enough so that he can peck her cheek from the other side before she quickly sits back down again. “So, what is this meeting about?”

Veronica clears her throat before she starts speaking, and Toni can’t even wait a minute before she starts teasing her, dragging her fingernails up her calves, hot breath on her sticky inner thighs, and _oh fuck_ , those are her lips now, kissing and kissing and…

Elio flinches when Veronica yelps, but she quickly plays it off as a charley horse, her hands curling into fists as Toni pushes her legs further apart and starts eating her out again. 

It takes all of Veronica’s self control to maintain some semblance of her composure throughout the meeting, and even though Elio doesn’t say anything, he keeps giving her looks every time she stumbles over her words.

Toni’s mouth fucks two more orgasms out of Veronica before Elio finally stands up to leave, and when Veronica tries to do the same and almost falls back into her seat because of how unsteady her legs are, he just laughs and shakes his head. 

“Sit down, Veronica,” he tells her through his chuckles, buttoning his suit jacket as he reaches for the door. “And whoever you have under that desk, hold onto them. It seems like they’re doing an excellent job.”

After that parting bit of knowing advice, Elio leaves and Toni finally comes up for air.

“You are so dead,” Veronica huffs out, trying to sound firm and failing. 

Toni just grins at her with swollen lips and a face covered in Veronica’s arousal, and lets herself be pulled into a messy kiss. 

\---

Veronica has been thankful every day for Toni’s assistance since she hired her, but none more than the day her parents tell her they’re getting a divorce. 

It really should not come as any kind to surprise to her, considering the dysfunction and toxicity displayed between the two for years, but still… something about it just feels so wrong. 

She’s mad at her father for filing when he’s done worse, and she’s mad at her mother for not fighting it; she’s mad at Archie for making peace with him when she can’t bring herself to and she’s even mad at Cheryl for breaking into the speakeasy and trying to seduce her ex-girlfriend in a place that was supposed to belong only to Toni and herself. 

Veronica is just really fucking mad. 

So when Toni drops by La Bonne Nuit on her night off to see if there’s anything her boss _needs_ from her, Veronica knows just what she can do. 

“Get naked,” she tells her employee, not greeting her with the kiss she normally does. Toni raises an eyebrow, probably having flashbacks to Cheryl a few nights ago and that just makes Veronica more mad. “Now!”

Toni quickly does as she’s told, stripping herself of all her clothes with ease, until she’s completely naked and standing in front of Veronica.

It’s actually the first time she’s seen her naked, since most of their fooling around is rushed and about getting Veronica off, and she takes a moment to enjoy the delectable view before she’s ordering her up onto the stage. 

Veronica leaves Toni confused while she disappears into her bedroom, taking a few minutes to take her own clothes off and put on the strap on she had originally bought for Toni to wear herself. The straps are tight around her waist and the dildo attached is huge—just the size she likes to take—and she wraps her fist around it as she thinks about how good it’s going to feel to fuck Toni with it. 

The other girl’s eyes widen in shock when she sees Veronica re-enter the room with the strap on fastened around her waist, but an excited grin quickly takes over her face. 

“It’s been way too long since I’ve been the bottom,” she shares, sounding giddy as she watches Veronica approach her. She waits until she’s joined her on stage before pulling her into a hungry kiss, not minding the way the fake dick pokes her stomach. 

“On your knees,” Veronica orders her when she pulls away, feeling a surge of power when Toni immediately does as she says. “ _Suck_.”

Toni makes a show of blowing her, knowing Veronica isn’t getting any actual pleasure from the act, and probably making sure it’s as enjoyable to watch as possible. She impresses Veronica by how much of the shaft she can take into her mouth, and when Veronica starts jutting her hips forward to fuck her face, she makes the hottest gagging noises she’s ever heard. 

The whole thing is oddly arousing, and Veronica’s wet by the time Toni is cupping her sex, mimicking the act of playing with balls that aren’t there, but really pumping her two fingers into her empty cunt. 

It makes Veronica wonder how many times Toni has done this—with a real cock or a fake one—but she decides not to ask, because she likes to pretend Toni’s only ever belonged to her when they’re together. 

Well, maybe her and _Cheryl,_ because Veronica can’t pretend she doesn’t get a sick thrill and sense of satisfaction when she imagines the look on Cheryl’s face if she ever found out she’s been secretly fucking her precious ex-girlfriend behind her back. She wonders if Cheryl would feel as betrayed and blindsided as Veronica felt this afternoon, when her parents dropped their bombshell. 

Thinking about it gets Veronica mad all over again, so she fists a handful of Toni’s beautiful pink hair and pulls her off her cock, feeling a rush of heat shoot to her core at the sight of her saliva and ruined makeup. 

“Turn around,” she commands her, letting go of her hair again. “I want you on all fours.”

Toni shivers at the command and eagerly does as she’s told, turning around and dropping down onto her hands to get into the position Veronica wants her in. 

Veronica moans at the sight, jerking the spit slicked dildo as she settles in behind Toni, running the fat head of it through the girls soaking wet cunt with a growing smirk. “Someone likes getting bossed around,” she feels the need to note. 

“As if you didn’t already know that,” Toni spits out through her mewling, sticking her ass up to try to get the fake cock inside her faster. “There’s nothing sexier than a hot girl taking charge.”

Veronica considers that and thinks about their whole arrangement—about how it’s been all about servicing her and how much Toni has always seemed to get off on it herself; Cheryl really did not appreciate this girl enough, letting her go the way she did. 

But that’s a sentimental thought for another day, because right now, all Veronica wants to feel is her anger as she takes it out on Toni—or at least on Toni’s cunt. 

“I hope you like it rough too then,” she says, right before she buries the entire length of the thick dildo into Toni’s tight pussy in one go. 

The girl in front of her yelps in surprise, her whole body reacting as she’s impaled by the cock, but Veronica doesn’t give her a second to get used to it before she starts thrusting into her. She skips the slow strokes and goes right to short, fast ones, the sound of their slapping wet skin meeting like music to her eats. 

Veronica has never done this before—she’s taken a strap on before, but never been the one using it—so she draws on all her experience with guys; recalling all the ones that made her feel the best and how they did it. Because as much as this is about giving her an outlet for her anger, Veronica cares about Toni and wants it to feel good for her too. 

So Veronica thinks of Archie as she fucks Toni, remembers the pace he used to fuck her hard into her bed, and the rhythm he always fell into that felt the best. 

She knows she’s found it when Toni starts making the same kind of noises she always made with him, so she reaches around to find Toni’s clit, rubbing it in tight circles so that Toni’s squirting all over the speakeasy’s stage on her first orgasm.

Veronica’s not sure she’s ever felt as good as she does watching Toni convulse from her orgasm, her whole body shaking against the cold, wet surface of the waves of pleasure that she caused crash into her; it’s enough to momentarily dull her anger. 

“Oh my god, baby,” Toni cries when she finally gets control of her limb again. She’s laying flat on her back now, and looking up at her with a wild expression that tells Veronica she can’t believe that just happened either. “I’ve never done that before. That was incredible.”

Veronica’s chest aches in a good way as she leans forward and covers Toni’s naked body with her own, their tits pressed together as her face hovers over the other girls. “Tell me I make you feel better than Cheryl did.”

It probably feels random to Toni, because they don’t often mention the redhead when they’re together, even though she’s unlikely ever far from either of their minds, though probably for very different reasons. But Veronica just needs to hear that right now, to hear that reassurance, even if Cheryl and Toni’s past relationship isn’t the one that’s making her feel like shit right now. 

Toni just smiles softly up at her and pushes dark hair out of her face as she nods. “You make me feel more amazing then I’ve _ever_ felt,” she swears to her. 

And in that moment, Veronica’s sure she’s never made a better decision—business or personal—than hiring Toni Topaz.

**Author's Note:**

> Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
